Icy Ayano
!!! Do NOT Edit This Page Without The Permission OF Cosmic Slayer Or You Will Have NightMares !!! Icy Ayano (アイシー綾乃')' About Me I am an Ice Dragon Slayer and an Ice Phoenix Slayer Magic User. That makes me an Ice Dragon Phoenix Slayer for short. I can create and control ice and use them to create powerful spells. The ice I create are not just normal ice, they are Dragon Phoenix Ice, which is much harder to melt than normal ice. Dragon Slayer Magic is magic taught by Dragon themselves to slay their own kind. Just like Dragon Slayers, Phoenix Slayer Magic is magic taught by Phoenix themselves to slay their own kind. I might look like I am 22 years old but I am really more than 260 years old. I am also cursed. My curse is immortality and super regeneration, which only last for 30 minutes and then reset after 24 hours. I have no idea who gave it to me because I was unconscious at the moment. Most people would think this is a good thing to live forever and have super regeneration but it is really not. Everyone around you will die because of age or other reasons while you stay young forever and can not die (Well It's not Impossible to die). My brother is Mamoru The Cosmic Slayer. Although most people call him Cosmic, not Mamoru. He is the only family member I have left. Personality I am a nice and polite girl. I am eager to make new friends. I always try to help people whenever I can. I would try to avoid fighting but if it is for my friends I would fight for them without any hesitation. I care a lot for my friends. I treat my them as my own family, and they also care a lot for me. Since I am a part Dragon Slayer, I also suffers from motion sickness just like any other Dragon Slayers. Appearance I have blue eyes. My teeth are white and canine. I have light blue hair with three ponytails and three separate hairbands. I have yellowish skin color, white shirt that reveal a little part of my belly. Also a pink pant with a leather belt. I also have two daggers made of un-breakable and un-meltable Dragon Phoenix ice as my weapon, but I mainly use magic instead of weapons. As I mentioned before, I am also a half fox. Whenever I turn into a fox my eye would turn golden. My ears would change to dark cyan colored fur, my upper-head would change to powder blue, and my lower-head would change to ghost white. My legs would be full dodger blue. My belly would be sky blue and my tail would be violet with light grey fur at the tip. History When I was little I lived on an island called Isle Foxtile. We lived in a village in the middle of the island. Me and my brother Mamoru Ayano and some other villagers that moved in with us from southern parts of Fiore. Me, my brother and our parents had a nice little farm with lots of vegetables and few livestocks in a little fence area. Life was peaceful, until 5 months after we moved in... That night. The sky is clear with beautiful stars. I was near the forest collecting some wild berries. When suddenly, I heard a loud gun shot. Bang! I ran back to the village, worried about my brother and my parents. When I was on the edge of the village, I realized I was too late. I could see the invaders attacking the outnumbered, poorly defended villagers. The few of them that knows magic tried to stop the invasion, but was brutally killed by the enemy. Little I was, I started to cry and run to where our house was. I pushed the door open, and see that a sword is being held on the neck of my brother by a masked invader, blood dripping down his neck, and my parents laying on the ground dead. Shock and horrified by the scene, I started to scream louder than I have ever screamed. The invader wearing a mask turned his head at me, and start rushing at me with a knife in his hand. My brother felled to the ground, seems unconscious from blood loss. I start to shake my head, crying as the man rush at me closer and closer. When his knife is just one inch from my neck, a huge burst of aura would surround me. Knocking the man that tried too kill me through the wall in my house. The aura would expand larger and larger in an intense rate, killing every enemy that attacked the village. When the aura touched my brother however, the bleeding would subdue. The aura now cover the entire village would disappear, as every invaders are dead. I would feel extremely powerless and sleepy. I would fall into unconsciousness. When I next woke up, I am on a snowy mountain. A white, beautiful dragon beside me. I asked her what happened, and she said she sensed a strong aura coming from Isle Foxtile, seeing me and my brother laying on the ground. Then she brought us here. The next 10 years is me learning from her, trying to be stronger so I can protect my one and only brother. My brother also trained with another dragon, but in a secret location that she never told me where. After more years of hard training, we reunited. and started to travel around the universe (With my brother's help). To learn more about different planets and dimensions. One day my brother saw a white skinned girl with black hair, blue headband and blue fairy wing. So my brother asked what's her name... Spells Ice Dragon Slayer Ice Dragon Slayer Roar The most basic spell also the first spell a Dragon Slayer will learn. Icy would inhale, gathering ice in her mouth, and release it at the direction of her opponent. Creating a large, freezing beam of ice that damage and freeze the opponent. Icy mastered this spell to the point where she can manipulate the direction, area, and the density of the Roar. Ice Dragon Slayer Freezing Touch She would touch someone and her opponent would immediately freeze in Dragon Ice. She can control the thickness of the ice when using the spell. Ice Dragon Reform Her body would shatter like glass when the spell is used and then reform into her complete body at the place she wants to go. Ice Dragon Slayer Flying Shards She would summon hundreds, if not thousands of ice shards would form around her and they would follow their command. They are all so densely packed that they can not melt in fire or lava. She would usually command the ice shards to strike directly at her opponent. Ice Dragon Slayer Sword Stab Two sharp Dragon ice blade would form around her hands, She would then hold her hands up to form a single sharp blade made out of Dragon ice. She would then use Ice Dragon Reform and stab the opponent from the direction she desire. Ice Dragon Sharpened Spike She would put both of her hands on the ground and ice spikes would grow from the ground. Stabbing her opponent with Dragon Ice under their feet. Ice Dragon Orb She would put both of her hands together, creating an orb made of pure Dragon Ice. She would throw the orb at her opponent. When it is near or make contact with her opponent it would explode. Firing millions of ice shards into her opponent's flesh. Ice Dragon Slayer Spinning Slash Like the Ice Dragon Slayer Stab, but instead of stabbing at her opponent, she would spin so fast that it would create a small whirlwind around her and she would rush at her opponent. Cutting her opponent with dense Dragon Ice. Ice Dragon Slayer Secret Art Ice Dragon Slayer Cursed Secret Art : Frozen Blade She would generate a cursed sword made out of pure Dragon Ice with little spikes in the middle. She would throw it at her opponent and it would pierce the body and stop at the handle. The cursed sword would then explode. Leaving devastating sharp ice shards behind. Then a giant cursed sword, from before would fall from the sky, piercing her enemy from head to toe. Ice Phoenix Slayer Ice Phoenix Slayer Screech The most basic spell also the first spell a Phoenix Slayer will learn. Similar to a roar of a Dragon slayer, Icy would inhale, gathering ice in her mouth, and release it at the direction of her opponent. Creating a large, freezing beam of ice that damage and freeze the opponent. Icy mastered this spell to the point where she can manipulate the direction, area, and the density of the Screech. Ice Phoenix Piercing Claw Phoenix Ice claws would form and act as an extended hand. She can use it to do multiple types of attacks. Forbidden Spells Icy Ayano (Dragon)(Phoenix)ize Turn into an actual Dragon Phoenix. Quotes * "You shouldn't let the mistakes made in the past to form a mountain and crush you, you should throw them away one by one yet still remembering them." Do you know? * She was born with talented magic power Category:Characters